


Just Say No

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [8]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dino Teens eavesdrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say No

Conner, Kira and Ethan crowded around their mentor, Doctor Tommy Oliver's, open window. The science teacher turned Power Ranger had been ranting to "Jace" for the past twenty minutes on the subject of his "return" to being a Power Ranger. Dr O, however, preferred to use terms such as 'suborned', 'drafted' and once, at top volume, 'shanghaied.'

The mysterious Jace, on speaker, had alternated between laughing and making soothing noises. Finally, he managed to get a word in edge wise. "Tom, I've told you and told you; when the bright, glowing light offers you new powers…just. Say. No!"

The violent crash of Tommy hanging up the phone sent the Dino Thunders running, smothering their laughter as they did so.


End file.
